RedBelieverQueen
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: this fic is about Regina, Ruby and Henry incest will be in this fic so yeah warning and stuff (ReginaxRubyxHenry)


**I do not own OUAT, this promote is for changingdestiny40,I hope you like it and it's what you are looking for. In this fic Henry is 18 and Ruby is 23! WARNING NOW! THIS WILL INVOLVE INCEST IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF STUFF DO NOT READ!**

Henry walked into the mansion sighing he just finished hanging out with his best friend Ruby Lucas. He has been in love with her since he can remember he doesn't care that she is a werewolf which is why they have become so close. Henry has always believed in true love which is why is more than sure that Ruby could be the love of his life, if only he was brave enough to tell her. He wants to and every time he is about to he gets nervous and scared, he also doesn't want to ruin their friendship if things go sour he is the only friend he has well apart from his mentor who he is also quiet close with Killian Joans. After nick and Ava turned their back on him he had no one but the werewolf step in and swept him of his feet, and he was head over heels in love with her and he found it frustrating because he just wanted to tell her, he wants to be able to kiss those red plump lips he wants to run his hands through her soft brunette hair. Regina seemed to notice her son was distracted she didn't know why but it hurt seeing him so upset. She knows he has a crush on someone but she wasn't sure who, she has even gone out of her way to ask his blonde mother if Henry has said anything to her but to her disappointment she hasn't. Regina made it her new mission to find out who the women or man that had captured her sons heart, it took a few weeks but she finally did it. She found out who Henry was in love with, you would think she would have been surprised but she wasn't of course Henry feel in the love with the werewolf. Regina wanted to confront Henry and talk about it hoping that he will admit his feelings so when she heard the front door open and close she called out to him.

"Henry dear!" Regina called from the kitchen she was starting dinner

"Yeah mum!" Henry called back he just wanted to hide up in his room until dinner but obviously his mother had other plans

"Can you come in the kitchen and help me cook dinner please" Regina smiled, she could do it on her own but she did love it when Henry joined her in the kitchen.

"So" Regina started when Henry washed his hands and started cutting up some vegetables

"So?" Henry repeated

"How was work?" Regina asked, she would start out slow knowing Henry if he got thrown into the topic he would run off… just like Emma does she hated to admit how much two those are alike. They are still working out some issues between them even if it has been 8 years.

"Work was okay, I guess" Henry shrugged… what is his mother up to

"That's good, find anything interesting in Gold's shop?" Regina asked, she was curious, that imp had so many different items and trinkets it still amazed her.

"Not really" Henry shrugged. Regina narrowed her eyes… really small talk? Fine if that is how it is going to be then she will have to take a different road

"So you and Ruby seem pretty close?" Regina states causally watching her son for anything that could give it away that he likes the brunette when he froze and a light brush spread across his cheeks she knew that it in fact was Ruby her son was in love with.

"Yeah… she is a really great friend" Henry said carefully he was worried how his brunette mother would take it. He knew Emma would be fine with it but Regina she was way to over protective of him and he didn't mind it he is use to it but he was worried on how his mother would take to him being in love with a werewolf of all people

"That's good, she seems like a great girl, I never really go to know her in the Enchanted forest or here in StoryBrooke but if she has you as a friend she must be nice" Regina smiled Henry couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Henry, is everything alright?" Regina said getting serious for a minute

"What do you mean?" Henry asked this is what he was afraid of

"You just seem distant lately and I can't help but worry, I was just wondering if there is anything on your mind lately, you know you can talk to me right? I know I am your mother and you probably don't want to talk to this stuff with me but I am here" Regina said softly Henry looked up at his brunette mother that has come a long way in life. From being the Evil Queen to being good friends with Snow White and the town actually not hating her he has to say he is proud of her.

"I am fine just girl problems" Henry said blushing

"Oh… Anything I can help with?" Regina asked

"Uh, not really no" Henry said with a frown, he could ask his mother to make a truth potion or a brave potion but no, he wasn't going to do that not now not ever.

"Is it about Ruby?" Regina asked carefully Henry froze and looked at his mother

"What?" Henry said

"It not what Henry its pardon, you are 18 now, you should know how to speak properly" Regina said with a roll of her eyes… she sighed

"Sorry Henry" Regina said after she couldn't help it, it just how she was raised

"It's okay mum, I'm used to it now" Henry chuckled at his mother who couldn't help but blush

"What makes you think it's about Ruby?" Henry said changing the subject

"Well, I don't know, that why I am asking, like do you maybe like her more than a friend?" Regina asked softly

"Because if you do I am okay with that, I don't mind if you like or love her" Regina said

"Mum…" Henry said

"No Henry don't mum me I am serious, if you love her why don't you tell her?" Regina said sternly at first then she finished softly.

"I DON'T LOVE HER" Henry shouted and then blushed

"Sorry for yelling but…" Henry said

"No it's fine Henry, but its okay if you do love her you know" Regina said softly

"Fine I do love her okay" Henry huffed

"That is so cute, why don't you tell her?" Regina asked

"Mum, I can't tell her she is my best friend" Henry said gapping

"Okay, okay" Regina said putting her hands up in defence as she put the food in the oven. Regina then let Henry go off and do his own thing until dinner she was trying to work out what can she do for her son and Ruby. She spent the entire evening and night thinking upon it, she could do a dinner for them both. So she calls Ruby the next day and organises a dinner for the weekend she told Ruby not to tell her son and so Ruby didn't. Friday was soon upon them and Regina was in the middle of making dinner when there was a knock at the door she washed and dried her hands while she went to answer the door when she spotted the brunette she couldn't help but stare. No wonder Henry has fallen in love with her she is beautiful after a few minutes of awkward staring Regina shook her head and invited her in and Henry came downstairs wondering who was at the door.

"Ruby?" Henry said surprised to see his friend there

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked confused not that he minded obviously

"Your mother invited me over for dinner" Ruby smiled

"Well you to have fun I will call when dinner is ready" Regina said smirking Henry glared at his mother but showed Ruby his room. It wasn't until an hour later that Regina called them down for dinner,

"So Ruby dear, how is your grandmother?" Regina asked the mayor defiantly had a soft spot for the old women even if she can be a grumpy old hag at times.

"Granny is good, she told me to say hi by the way and you better see her soon" Ruby smirked

"I'm sure I can find time" Regina smiled Henry smiled _they are getting along this is good_ Henry thought

"So Ruby tell me a little about yourself, when I didn't know you are a werewolf, I am guessing that after the curse broke it hit hard?" Regina said biting her lip

"Well as you said I am a werewolf, and it kind of did but it didn't and I don't blame you for it, I blame Snow really, we were best of friends the first time I meet her she was in our chicken coop, it was the night after the wolf attacked, that's how she came up with the name Mary Margaret" Ruby shrugged thinking back to her past

"We went looking for the wolf hoping we would find it and I thought it was my boyfriend at the time but it ended up being me and I ate him" Ruby frowned and bit her lip

"I'm sorry" Regina whispered

"Not your fault you're not a monster" Ruby said and waved her hand

"I was the Evil Queen dear, I think I was more of a monster then you were" Regina said with a raised eyebrow

"True" Ruby mused Henry listened in he has heard the story before but he couldn't help but pay attention to every word.

"I remember one day Snow and myself were on the run, and It was the full moon and I told her to run and hide in the end I ended up finding my mother, Snow found our secret hide out and your soldiers followed her" Ruby frowned she had no idea why she was telling Regina this but there was something about the ex-Evil Queen that made her so easy to talk to, maybe it's because she meaning Ruby knows what Regina has been through so she would understand, losing the love of her life twice and her mother and father it just seems like Regina doesn't get a happy ending.

"Let me guess because of her your mother died?" Regina said with so much disgust, she has tried to be nice to the naïve women but it was near impossible.

"She was going to kill Snow and she was my best friend at the time the only one who knew my secret and didn't judge me for it and I pushed her and she got pierced from a sharp object" Ruby said with so much sadness it almost made Regina cry

"I am so sorry Ruby" Regina said softly both Ruby and Henry knew she meant it

"It's okay, I am here now aren't I have Henry and you" Ruby smiled and looked between mother and son

"You sure do" Henry smiled

"We will always be here for you Red" Henry grinned and Ruby couldn't help but smile at the nick name Henry gave her

"Red?" Regina said confused Henry has called Ruby, Red a few times but she never heard of the story of how she got it

"She loves the colour red, all the clothes she owns is basically red so that's what I call her now" Henry laughed Regina smiled between the two, she could clearly see the love these two shared maybe she could give them a little nudge Regina pondered. After the deep and meaningful convocation the topic went light and simple, just simple questions of what do you want to do later on in life, do you want to get married have kids, stuff like that. Before anyone knew it dinner and desert was finished. Ruby offered to do the dishes and Henry of course wanted to help Regina couldn't help but laugh,

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked

"Whenever I ask Henry to do the dishes he makes such a big deal but since you're here he is more than happy to them" Regina laughed Henry glared at his mother and Ruby couldn't help but giggle why did people think she was such a made mother or person, Ruby shook her head and filled up the sink with warm water and started. While Regina got herself a glass of red wine and went into the lounge-room and read one of her books, after a while and a few glasses for Regina later.

"Hey Regina" Ruby smiled coming into the lounge-room

"Hey Ruby is everything okay? Regina asked putting her book down

"Uh yeah I am, the dishes are done is there anything else you need help with?" Ruby asked

"No that's okay sweetheart, you can go back and hang with Henry again" Regina smiled

"And if you want to stay over, we have a guest bedroom. Henry has work in the morning but you can always hang with me until he gets back" Regina added

"Sounds good Mrs Mills" Ruby smiled

"It's Miss Mills, and please call me Regina" Regina grinned

"Okay sounds good, I will just let my Gran know" Ruby smiled then went upstairs to let Henry know the good news. Regina stayed up a bit longer having a few more glasses of wine before she decided to go to bed. The next morning after breakfast Ruby joined Regina in her study,

"I have a question" Regina said as she got comfortable in her chair

"Yeah?" Ruby said a little confused and worried

"It's nothing bad dear, don't worry" Regina said trying not to laugh.

"So let's say someone has feelings for you" Regina says carefully trying to make sure she is wording it right. Ruby was surprised she didn't think Regina would like her like that they never really meet and she only was just starting to get to know her a bit more last night, Ruby was happy though she has seen the brunette a few times and the way Henry talks about her she couldn't help but have feelings for her. Ruby zoned out and wasn't listening to anything else Regina had to say instead she went over and straddled Regina's hips, Regina didn't know what to do she froze this isn't want she had in mind.

"I have feelings for you to" Ruby said her lips close to Regina's she then smashes their lips together giving Regina no time to reply Ruby then kissed her way down Regina's neck and bit and sucked her neck. Regina knew she should stop this Henry is in love with Ruby but god it felt so good and it has been so long since she has slept with anyone, but she got into her right headspace. Regina tried to push Ruby back and explain what she actually meant but Ruby just kept kissing her over and over not letting the brunette talk. Ruby took of Regina's shirt and started to lick and bit Regina's boobs, Regina leant her head back and let out a quiet moan, _I should stop this_ Regina kept thinking but god it felt amazing having Ruby's mouth over her body Regina gave up in the end she wasn't going to win this fight. She looked at Ruby with lustful eyes.

"Why don't we take this to my bed room" Regina husked Ruby growled and lifted up the smaller brunette and carried her to Regina's bedroom with Regina's help of course.

"So your majesty" Ruby purred, Regina smirked as she pinned the taller women to the bed

"Yes dear" Regina husked into the wolfs ear Ruby's eyes went wide and her mouth went agape she had heard stories on how kinky the Evil Queen was but now to experience firsthand oh this was going to be great. Regina brought their lips together god this was so wrong but she couldn't help but ache for more Regina bit down hard on Ruby's neck bringing a moan from the younger women and it made Regina smirk.

"So you like it rough dear" Regina purred and licked the mark and it sent a shiver down Ruby's body

"Please" Ruby pleaded god she sounded pathetic Regina hasn't even touched her yet and she was already begging, but she needed it now, Regina was more than happy to comply. She ran her fingers down Ruby's torso slowly making the young women arch into her, Regina kissed a following her fingers she stopped at breasts first giving each on attention making sure her nipples where hard and stiff, Ruby let out small dog like whimpers and if anything it only turned Regina on even more. Regina went down Ruby's torso biting and licking a path she nipped the hip bone before diving into the one place she couldn't wait to have. Ruby's body arched of the bed and Regina pinned her down as she lapped up the juices and every now and then gave the wolfs clit a light suck

"Gina I need you in me please" Ruby begged Regina at first inserted one finger into the brunette wanting to feel how tight she is and it made Regina purr with pleasure, she placed another finger in and started pumping fast and hard as she continued the assault on the younger women's clit. In no time Ruby back arched as she hit her climax and let out what sounded like a howl, Regina brought her down from her high with a raised eye brow and a smirk, Ruby being a wolf was ready to go again but this time she wanted to taste the forbidden fruit. So she flipped them over and made her way to the women's breast

"Your boobs are amazing" Ruby whispered as she nuzzled them and bit them causing Regina to arch and moan, Ruby looked up surprised

"Are you telling me the Evil Queen is a vocal type when it comes to sex" Ruby grinned oh this could be fun. After the assault on her breasts Ruby made her way down the toned stomach, making Regina squirm beneath her, Ruby smirked as she went down further and further purposely missing the spot Regina wanted the wolfs mouth the most

"Miss Lucas if you don't fuck me right now I will kick you out and finish off myself" Regina growled her eyes glowing purple

"Of course your majesty" Ruby purred before she attacked the swollen clit

"Fuck!" Regina almost screamed and it just encouraged Ruby to continue, Regina was dripping and Ruby still hadn't inserted her fingers yet and she was getting impatient but she never got a chance to vocalise her thoughts as every time she went to make a remark the only thing that came out was breathy moans. Finally the younger women slammed two fingers into Regina's tight soaking core and a scream tore through Regina's throat that didn't slowly Ruby down, instead it made her go faster and harder, all you could hear was the slap of Ruby's palm hitting Regina's body she was dripping and was oh so close. They heard the bedroom door open, but before either could stop what they were doing Regina had hit her climax and squirted all over Ruby's face, the young brunette was shocked to say the lease Regina just blushed as she came down from her high, when Regina got her breathing back to normal she looked up to see who came in Ruby followed her face and what they saw broken their heart, Henry's face it was full of anger, hurt and disgust. At this point both women new they fucked Regina pushed Ruby off her and started gathering up her clothes and went to walk towards her son

"How could you!" Henry screamed tears running down his face

"You knew I was in love with her, and yet you do this… I thought you have changed after all these years I believed in you and yet" Henry said still yelling and waving his arms between the two Ruby's eyes went wide when she heard Henry's confession she also had feelings for him but she didn't know he felt the same way. God did she screw up

"I hate you" Henry said in a deadly tone he was staring directly at Regina, and god did that do a number on her, her own son hates her again this time she was scared it was for good, she knew she fucked up but god why did he have to say that Regina broke down she collapsed to her knees

"Henry please I'm sorry" Regina said over and over again

"No! I don't ever want to see either of you again!, I hope you are happy together!" Henry screamed and ran from the house Henry didn't know where he was running to but when he stopped he relaxed he realised where he was, it was his safe haven. It was none other than his best friend and mentor Killian Joans when he got there he told him what he just saw Killian was furious he wanted to go there and yell at them but first he needed to be there for Henry.

 **Mean time back at the mansion**

"You need to get dressed and get out" Regina said in her Evil Queen voice

"Regina, please don't kick me out" Ruby cried

"You lost me my son, I tried tell you but you wouldn't listen" Regina growled facing the younger women who was crying on her bed the covers covering her body

"I'm sorry" Ruby cried

"I was trying to tell you it was Henry who was in love with you" Regina said the hurt was evidence in her voice

"I was trying to stop you but I couldn't, I wanted it at the same time I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop" Regina cried

"I love him to" Ruby whispered

"I am also attactied to you and I just don't know" Ruby said with a sigh

"We need to get him back, we need to explain to him" Ruby said

"You need to explain to him" Regina replied her Evil Queen voice back

"Please don't make me leave, I don't want to be alone" Ruby said in the smallest of voices Regina didn't want to her here she didn't want to face her.

"Fine, but get out of my room" Regina huffed and Ruby grabbed her clothes and ran down the stairs and into the lounge-room where she got dressed, as soon as Ruby left the room Regina collapsed on her bed and cried she must have fallen asleep at some point because she woke up to the sound of someone banging at her door.

"OPEN UP REGINA!" Killian yelled banging on the door Regina slowly rose from her bed she couldn't be bothered trying look presentable and she knew who it was the accent was far too familiar. Regina made it down the stairs and noticed Ruby whom was dressed looking over the couch at her Regina refused to look at her and opened up the door her eyes where red and puffy and her clothes were askew.

"Bloody hell Regina!" Killian started screaming in his thick Irish accent

"Come in" Regina said sniffling

"I see she is still here" Killian snarled and looked over at the wolf with a glare Regina didn't even try responded for her or even look at her she was disgusted with herself.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I" Regina

"I don't want to hear it Regina! Henry is heartbroken I cannot believe you did this to him, he is going to stay with me for a little while so he asked while I am here can I get some of his clothes" Killian huffed he was beyond pissed how could Henry's own mother sleep with her after Henry admitted it.

It has been a few days now, both Regina and Ruby have tried many of times to get Henry to speak to them but he just ignores them but after a few weeks they manage to talk to him, they corner him in the mansion he came over hoping neither women would be there but to his luck they both were.

"Henry please, it's my fault" Ruby cried Henry turned around and glared

"Your mother was trying to tell me you have feelings for me but I wasn't listening I thought she was saying she had feelings for me, I got confused I was happy that she liked me but at the same time I knew I was in love with you I am just so confused with these feelings" Ruby cried Henry didn't say thing so Ruby continued

"Please don't hate your mum she didn't do anything it was my fault, I hope you can forgive me one day Henry I do love you, I just didn't think you felt the same way" Ruby said wiping her face from all the tears. Henry looked between the two women and sighed, god he wanted to be so angry with them both but he couldn't he loved them both so much. He even loved his mother more then he should she is his mother for crying out loud but he couldn't help but have fallen in love with her, seeing them together hurt but at the same time it excited him he didn't know what to do.

"I am sorry Henry" Ruby said again

"I" Henry started he didn't know where to go with this so he sighed and tried again

"I know" Henry said

"I know, you are sorry and it might take me a while to forgive you I love you both so much" Henry said Regina looked relived

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, you are my adoptive mother I shouldn't have these feelings for you yet I do!" Henry said frustrated both women blinked that they were not expecting Regina didn't know how to feel at first, she watched him grow up, she changed every dipper soothed every nightmare was there for him when Nick and Ava turned their back on him, when Emma turned his back on him, she never thought or even considered her son as a lover. She blinked a few times

"I know you probably think I am disgusting but I do love you okay, I am in love with my own mother and best friend, that is why Nick and Ava stopped being my friend they found out I had feelings for my own mother and thought I was sick in the head" Henry huffed

"Henry you are not sick in the head, incest is totally normal, I mean there have been times where I have had sex with my own mother and even my sister, and I am more then sure Emma and Snow have slept together and even myself and Snow has made-out, you are not sick for being in love with me I am surprised I didn't expect this but I don't love you any less" Regina said calmly. Henry looked at his mother with new eyes. He was surprised to hear his mother confess those things and yet it made him jealous as well, other people have touched her like that. He managed to get himself under control that was in the past and it's never going too happened again, or so he hoped. Henry decided that he will come back home so while he went to go get his things from Killian's Ruby and Regina set up a romantic dinner,

She wants to give ago yes she might get looks and hate for being with her son romantically but she doesn't care anymore if he son is her happy ending then so be it. When Henry got home he was surprised they sat down to dinner and had a few glasses of wine well Regina did while the other two had scotch before they made their way up to Regina's bedroom. They all climbed on to the bed Henry sat in the middle he had a women on each side of him Ruby went first she leant forwards bringing their lips together she softly licked and bit his bottom lip, before inserting her tongue after what seemed like hours but was really minutes they pulled apart and Regina got her turn they took it slow each taking a turn at finding each-others soft spot. Henry was lying down and he pulled Ruby on top of him and thrust into her hard Ruby leant out a moan he went faster and harder loving the feeling of Ruby's cunt tightening around his cock, Regina sat on Henry's face and he ate her out as he fucked his best friend both women came hard Regina even ended up squirting all over her sons face which turned both Ruby and Henry on even more and they soon came as well a groan leaving Henry's lips as he felt himself fill up Ruby. Regina removed herself from her sons face and Ruby removed herself from Henry's limp penis, the three of them made out for a bit either taking turns or kissing each other all at the same time, the kisses where hot and wet teeth clashed, blood was drawn tongues where sucked and found every each of each-others mouths soon enough Henry was hard again.

"Mum I want you to ride" Henry panted Regina's eyes went wide and she blushed, as she straddled her son and positioned herself over his already leaking cock, Once her inserted it in her Regina threw her head backwards with a loud moan Ruby's eyes went wide, _Holy fuck this is so fucking_ hot was all Ruby could think of as she watched Regina ride her son

"Ruby, be a dear and sit on Henrys face, facing me" Regina husked and Ruby happily did what she was told. While Henry ate out Ruby and fucked his mother the two women decided they would make out so Regina leant forwards slightly closing her eyes briefly at the position Ruby leant forward bring the women into a hot kiss both playing and pinching each- others nipples Ruby smirked as she leant fully forwards and sucked and licked Regina's clit every now and then licking Henry's dick. Soon enough Regina came she squirted yet again caused a huge mess on the bed Ruby came just from the sight and ass did Henry groaning as he felt himself filling up his mother with his seeds. You would think they need a brake but no in the end they both took turns at riding Henry or he fucked them doggy style, all night and into most of the morning. When they finished they curled up together and slept. When they woke they ate some food and talked, they decided that Ruby and Henry would be in a relationship and from time to time they will allow Regina in the bed with them. Everyone was happy with the compromise and Regina started to think what her sister was up to. After everyone was feed and happy everyone went their own way and did their own thing.


End file.
